


When the Crow comes home

by annmariec2002



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Game of Thrones Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annmariec2002/pseuds/annmariec2002
Summary: After the events of 8x05 Jon comes home to the man he loves. He is a bit damaged but Tormund loves him all the same.





	When the Crow comes home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is something that I'm really proud of for some reason. This is the first time I've written creatively in years so please don't hurt my feelings if it's bad.  
> Warning: a panic attack occurs it's super brief and not very descriptive but be careful.  
> They aren't written to speak like they should but I don't know how to write in that era

Jon couldn't breathe as he stood on the battle field, watching chaos unfold around him. The Dothraki, Unsullied and Drogon hadn't stopped attacking Kings Landing, now killing thousands of innocents. Bile rose in Jon's throat, this wasn't the Queen he had pledged his allegiance too. Jon turned to see an innocent women getting dragged along by a man. Running to get to her Jon grabbed the man's shoulder roughly and stuck a sword straight through his chest  
"Get to safety" he says to the women, knowing that the only safety was outside king's landing.

Jon attempted to gather as many as possible, running through the collapsing buildings falling to pieces around the small group he managed to gather, Jon then spots the Unsullied and begins to move toward them. The only way to get these people to safety was to get them out of the city so Jon screamed  
"Fall back, everyone fall back." Jon walked at the back of the crowd making sure to get as many as he could on the way out. 

.....

After fighting to get as many people as possible out of Kings Landing, Jon now resides in a chamber at Dragonstone. He was speechless, he had believed that Daenerys was like him, fighting for the innocent. After the last few days it was clear that she could no longer be trusted, something had snapped in her, understandably so, however that didn't make it right. Jon knew there wasn't a way of defeating Daenerys she was too powerful now and he had put that power straight into her hands, Jon was ashamed and exhausted. He wanted to get away from the war. After fighting countless battles Jon was tired, his mind and body physically ached for rest, but he couldn't yet for he was not home.

Jon's soul ached for the comfort of his lover, his body craved to feel Tormund's strong arms around him, to rest his head on Tormund's shoulder. Jon needed the peace of being held in Tormund's embrace. However Tormund was so very far away from Jon now, he hated the distance, hated that we he looked to his side Tormund wasn't standing beside him. Jon couldn't bear being away from his love any longer. Despite his pledge to Daenerys, Jon knew he was done fighting. After giving so much of himself, Jon believed he was worth this selfish decision. So Jon saddled up his horse, explained to Ser Davos where he was going. Jon left without looking back, he was ready for his well earned slice of peace that he wanted with Tormund. So Jon continues on the treck to find his lover.

......

After many days of riding Jon finally reached castle black, excited to see his love again, Jon found himself unsaddling and tying his horse down. Many of the men there were happy to see him, after all he did help the wildlings. All of the looks and attempts to talk fell at the back of Jon's mind as he made his way to the Lord Commander's chambers. Before Jon left, he and Tormund would take residence in way back when Jon was the Lord Commander. Jon takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. 

Tormund opened the door confused as to why anyone was disturbing him. Tormund looked down to see Jon looking up at him, hurt evident in his eyes. Without a thought Tormund pulls Jon in the room, closes the door and into a loving hug. One hand rests in his hair pulling Jon's face into his shoulder, the other arm wraps around his waist pulling him as close as possible. Jon's heavy breathing evened out to his usual light almost silent breathing, Jon sighed finally relaxing in the arms of the man he never wanted to be apart from again. 

When Jon looked up from Tormund's shoulder he could see the same loving adoration that Jon knew he had in his own eyes. Jon slowly pulled out of the embrace, finding the hand on his lower back and grabbing it to drag Tormund to the bed. Together he makes them sit, Jon buries his face in Tormund's shoulder once more in a poor attempt to hide his sobs. Tormund lifted Jon onto his lap, needing to hold him close and give him everything that Jon needed right now, he wrapped himself tightly around Jon, one of his hands wrapped around his waist whilst the other rests on Jon head.  
"Oh my pretty crow, what happened?" Jon took a moment to relax before answering, first he told him of their plan before telling him what had happened 

"She just killed them all, I can't believe she killed them, we had a plan of attack and she didn't listen. It's all my fault, if I didn't support the Queen then maybe she wouldn't have burnt it to the ground. Maybe if I hadn't sided with her so many people would be alive right now, it's my fault that tens of thousands of innocent people are dead I should've stopped her." Tormund considerd this for a moment, trying to gather the words that would attempt to bring his lover comfort.

"My beautiful little crow, I've known you for many years now and your intention has always been so selfless and pure. The Dragon Queens actions aren't your own, you had a plan that she didn't follow. You tried as best as you could to save as many people as you could, I'm so proud of you Jon. Besides if you didn't contribute, Kings Landing would've burnt a long time ago and everyone would be dead, you saved as many people as you could." Tormund began to rock himself and Jon slowly in a comfortable rhythm that he knew Jon would melt under. Jon kept his face hidden, he was gathering the strength to see what Tormund had really thought about what had happened. When Jon finally looked into Tormund's eyes he only saw truth, clarity and love. Jon didn't want to hide his true feeling from Tormund anymore so he spoke.

"I love you so much, with every single part of my soul, you are the person I want to have by my side always" Tormunds eyes widened, his breathing hitched, he couldn't believe Jon had said the words he had been holding back since before battling to regain Winterfeild, his chapped lips stretched into a smile  
" My beautiful crow, I've loved you for what feels like an eternity," Jon felt wetness on his cheek. Of course he was crying again, even after everything he just told Tormund, the beautiful man had loved him despite of it. Jon blew a sigh of relief, pushing his cold face into his loves neck, finally allowing himself to breathe after so many years of being on edge. Tormund could see Jon slipping away from the world so he gripped Jon's head and waist and lied down on the bed they'd always shared.

" Rest now, my pretty little crow, no one in these damn seven kingdoms deserve it more," he could feel Jon's huff of disbelief on his neck. Tormund knew Jon was hurting. The guilt that Jon felt never made sense to Tormund, he had spent his life around death and could sleep peacefully knowing he tried his best to help. He desperately wished he could give that mentality to Jon. Tormund knew that no matter how often he told Jon it wasn't his fault, he would still hurt for the people he had lost and would take it out on himself, it was Jon's worst quality but in Tormund's eyes also the best, a caring heart was hard to come by now days. He loved Jon so intensely because of it. Tormund held Jon close instead, whispering soft things in his ear, telling him how proud he was. Jon's breathing evened out and his eyes closed for the last time that night, finally drifting off into the sleep he had craved.

Once Jon was asleep Tormund rolled them onto the side so he could spoon Jon's beautiful sleeping form. Tormund was used to feeling concerned for Jon but after this battle, he knew Jon wouldn't be the same, when he walked into the room he had a look in his eye of pure desperation and heart ache. Tormund had seen the same look during and after the battle for winterfeild, Jon had looked just as lost now as he did then, Tormund was thankful he was here to guide his little crow back from back from where ever Jon had lost his mind in.

....

Tormund was kissing Jon's hair when he felt him stir. Tormund had seen this before, sometimes Jon would have nightmares so he would gently whisper words in his ear, tighten his hold on Jon's body. Tonight however that didn't help, Jon continued to stir and jerk in Tormunds arms, softly making pained groans. When Jon's groans began to get louder, Tormund sat up with Jon's limp body in his hold. He rearranged Jon so they were back to chest, he wrapped his legs around Jon's and waited for him to wake, he knew that Jon wouldn't be able to calm down in his sleep now, the nightmare had gotten to intense. Jon's groans turned into small screams, before letting out a loud scream that filled the room. Jon shot awake, panicked eyes frantically scanned the room when he felt Tormund's arms around him, his calming voice in his ear. Jon began to relaxed against him, after catching his breathe Jon fully relaxed against Tormund

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, if you want me to leave the room so you can sleep, I will." Jon spoke his tone morbid and hurt.  
"Jon if you so much as leave this bed, I will punch you. Don't even think like that, you could wake me up a thousand time and it wouldn't bother me. Would you like to talk about it?" Jon considered the offer that his man gave him.  
"If you wouldn't mind listening I would like too." Jon was nervous Tormund would reject him, despite knowing that he was loved by the larger man, he couldn't shake the idea of Tormund deciding that he was to broken to care for.

"A stupid question you ask Jon, of course I'll listen to you. If that's what you need or if you need anything else you can always ask me my love, your home is with me Jon. I know your nervous and weary after everything, but I've got you in this life and the next my little crow I'll always have you." Jon rested his head against Tormund's chest, tears once again blurring his vision as they fell. Tormund had managed to see what he had needed, even in his broken state the larger man still cared and wanted him. With tears still falling from wet eyes he answered  
"I dreamt of the battle, I saw millions of people getting burned alive, it smelt so real. Tormund I felt like I was there once more. This time I was standing with the Dragon Queen watching the events unfold, I couldn't move or look away, it was like I was a puppet." Jon was aware he sounded crazy but didn't care, his love would believe and understand him.  
"Then I saw you on the battlefield, the Dragon Queen made the Unsullied drag you in front of me, she forced me to watch as she called Drogon and commanded him to burn you." 

Whilst speaking Jon's body tensed hard. Tormund could feel it in his legs, the way his hand now gripped him with a sudden tightness, a strength he didn't think Jon could obtain, the hold started to hurt his hand. Jon began to hyperventilate whilst telling him about the dream. Tormund spun then so they were on their sides once more, a he turned Jon over is his grip frantically wanting to calm his very hurt lover.  
" My little crow, you've sent yourself off into a panic, I need you to listen to my voice. I'm alive Jon, here with you is the only place I belong together we are at castle black our home for many years." Tormund lifted Jon's hand still firmly holding his own and moved it over his heart. "You feel that Jon, I'm alive right here next to you, the warmth your feeling is my own. Come back to me my little crow." 

Jon slowly came back to himself as Tormund talked, he was exhausted despite just sleeping, a headache had settled in. He looked up at his love desperate to rest once more. His man could read him like a book. Tormund gathered Jon to his chest, Jon pushed his face into his neck trying to escape the world when Tormund spoke.  
" If you think that I'm going leave or die on you, my love you are dead wrong. You are the most important person in my life. If we were separated I would spend my entire life trying to get back to you again, I'm not going anywhere on you my darling. I will be by your side through everything. Never doubt that my love. You are mine and I will never let you go."

Tormund felt Jon's smile on his neck and took a deep breath. He was okay for now Tormund couldn't predict for how long, but he would be there when Jon lost himself in his consuming guilt. He will always be strong when Jon is weak. He will always help his little crow find his way back home.


End file.
